50 Song Ficlets
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: These are my short song ficlets, the summary, genre, and rating for each is inside. All will be M&M. Enjoy! **any suggestions for a less boring name? Haha**
1. Calling You

Alright.

Trying something new~

Summary – Matt loves Mello. And he'll prove it as many times as he can.

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: I don't on Death Note or Calling You (by Blue October)

- - -

"Matt, this is the fourth time you've called me in the past two hours." Mello stated as he flipped open his mobile phone.

"But Mello--"

"Matt, I'm serious. You've gotta stop calling me all the time."

"But I wanna tell you--"

"Goodbye, Matt."

"Mell--!" The blonde snapped his phone closed and slid his helmet over his head. He shook his head to get some blonde locks out of his face.

"Matt," Mello smiled and sighed. "you're so stupid." He kicked his motorcycle to life and sped off.

Mello practically flew off of his seat by the bar as his phone vibrated. He noticed the bartender giving him a strange look.

"Uh, sorry." He pulled the device out of his tight pocket and checked the caller ID. "Ugh. Matt..." He flicked it open. "Matt what did I--"

"Mello! Let me speak for a second! Good God!" Mello raised an eyebrow. When Matt didn't speak, he did.

"Matt, talk or I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay. You need to stop hanging up on me, because I have something WELL important to tell you, boy!"

"'Boy'?"

"Yes, Mello. That is what you are, correct?" He didn't wait for a response. "Anyway, let me finish. I'm going to call you whenever I damn well wish, because I love you. Got that?" Mello chuckled.

"Yes, Matt. I got it."

"Good."

"I'll be home soon."

"'Kay babe. I love you," Matt made kissing noises and Mello snorted.

"Goodbye, Matt." He closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. 'Crazy kid...' he thought. But of course, he couldn't help but love him.

- - -

Hooray for cheesy ficlets!

Review, I'm doing 49 more of these!

Calling You: .com/watch?v=oaSDpX9qeT0


	2. Too Many Dicks On The Dance Floor

Summary – Matt and Mello go to a dance club. But what will they do when L decides that there aren't enough girls?

Rating: T

Genre: Humour

Disclaimers: I don't own Death Note, or 'Too Many Dicks On The Dance Floor'

- - -

Today was one of those special days. Nothing could go wrong, no matter what Mello did. Unless L wanted to go to a dance club. Which he did.

"Come on, guys! What could go wrong?" L pleaded.

"L," Matt started. "You're going to find something that bothers you, and complain about it the entire time."

"No I'm not! I promise!"

"But we don't even want to go!" Mello whined.

"Well, I'm L! And what I say goes! Got it?!"

"You're not our mothers, L!" Matt stated.

"I'm close enough!" L snapped. Matt and Mello looked at each other, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. But you can't complain about ANYTHING."

"Okay." And they were off.

"Isn't this a gay bar?" Mello whispered to Matt.

"Why would I know? Why do you know?" Matt retorted.

"Shut up...jerk."

"I know what you two are thinking," L stated.

"You do?" Mello and Matt asked at the same time.

"Yes, I do. You're thinking this is some gay bar. But it is not. Now come on!" L skipped over to the front doors.

After ten minutes, nothing good had happened.

"You guys!" L chimed in.

"What do you want, L?" Matt asked, gaining a small punch in the ribs from Mello.

"Too many dicks!"

"What?!" Mello looked at L like he was insane.

"There are too many dicks on the dance floor!" L declared. "Come on! Spread out!" He pushed the two apart. Matt landed flat on his butt in the middle of a group of women.

"...Shit." He scrambled up and backed away from them.

Mello was instantly swept away by a group of rabid fangirls.

"Bah! Let me go!" He thrashed about in a failed attempt to break away.

"Mello!" he heard. He looked up to see Matt just five feet away from him, also being attacked.

"Matt! Grab my hand!" Of course, what they thought were girls turned out to be large men. Security Guards, to be exact.

"Hey guys." L said.

"L! What the fuck?!" Mello screamed.

"Oh, they don't let people under 18 come in here." Mello twitched.

Matt sighed, pulling out his last cigarette.

"Stupid L..." he said.

"He was right." Matt looked at Mello. "There were too many dicks."

- - -

Pffffft.

48 to go.

Review!!

Too Many Dicks...: .com/watch?v=xk1kwfK848Y


	3. Venus Doom

Whoooooo~

Summary – Mello denies his feelings for Matt

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Venus Doom (by HIM)

- - -

Ruby red locks are spread out on the pillow beautifully. Their owner's chest is ever so slowly rising; up and down, up and down.

His thin chapped lips are parted slightly, releasing warm puffs of air.

A certain blonde scrutinized the red-head's features carefully.

His eyes were always hidden behind those damned orange tinted goggles. But now, he looked so unprotected; almost naked.

Mello had always found it strange that Matt's eyelashes didn't match his hair. They were light brown while his hair was a deep red.

But of course, Mello would never admit to loving the boy. Not even to himself. Because he didn't love him. And he never would. Mello couldn't be gay, and neither was Matt. So he obviously wasn't in love with the red-head.

But, lately, Mello had been thinking. He had to feel something for the boy, because whenever they touched, even slightly, his face would heat up. He was pretty sure-no, positive, that Matt didn't feel that way. Not towards him...

So Mello concluded that he would just have to forget these useless feelings towards his best friend. So Mello looked back down to his book.

"Mmm..." A soft moan was sounded from his friend. Mello glanced back up. When he decided he was still asleep, Mello looked back down. "Mel..." Mello looked up fully this time. The thin boy turned onto his side, with his left arm draped over an unused pillow, and his hair covering his face partly.

"Matt?" Matt's eyes fluttered open.

"Hunh...oh, Mello!" He sat up and gave his friend a toothy smile.

"You...were talking in your sleep..." Mello stated.

"Oh...I was? Sorry." Matt laid back down.

"Uhm, yeah...it's okay..." Mello was never going to have him. Because he didn't love him.

And he never would.

- - -

...Riiiiiiiiight...

Tell me how much I suck.

Review!!

Venus Doom: .com/watch?v=9NYXksSK-3w


	4. The Animal I Have Become

Tee hee. Number 4, bitches!!!

Summary – Mello is upset about his 'ugly' scar, and about Near being 'better' than him. And Matt has to cheer him up.

Rating: T

Genre: Angst/Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Animal I Have Become (by Three Days Grace)

- - -

"God!" a blonde screamed at his best friend. "Why does he ALWAYS have to beat me at absolutely everything?!"

"Mello, calm down," Matt withdrew his hand from Mello's cheek. "You need to stay still. Do you want an infection?" It had been almost three weeks since Mello had bombed his hideout and called Matt in an attempt to come out of the rubbish alive.

Mello obeyed and closed his eye but continued ranting. "That stupid asshole. Why can't he just fall off of the face of the Earth and die. Stupid fucker..." He trailed off and Matt smiled a bit.

"Mello, just forget about him. He's nothing compared to you."

"Fuck you, Matt." Mello blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"You wish." Matt smirked and stood up. "Now, stay here. I need to go get some gauze."

"Maaaa-haaaatt...I'm fine." Mello protested.

"I don't care. I want you to wear them for one more week," Matt stood on his tiptoes to reach the cabinet filled with pain killers and ointments. He walked back over to the blonde.

"Fuck..." Matt sat down in front of the boy.

"What now, Mello?" Matt asked.

"I'm hideous..." Matt was taken aback by his comment.

"Mello..."

"Don't fucking say it, Matt. I'm ugly. This...scar...I'm an animal..."

"Mello, you're not ugly...you're still beautiful." Matt objected.

"Matt," Mello was cut off by Matt lightly pressing his lips to Mello's scar. "M-Matt! Stop!"

"Mello, Never say that you're ugly, Because you're not. Anybody can see that." he spoke against Mello's scar.

"Matt..."

"Boo-freaken'-hoo, Mello. What's done is done. I don't know what else to say that'll cheer you up. I've done all that I could, but you're not cooperating. So just shut up about Near and your scar. I'm getting pretty fuckin' tired of your whining." Matt snapped. He carefully wrapped the gauze around Mello's forehead. And Mello was...laughing? "What the hell's so funny?" Matt bit off the end of the gauze.

"Oh, God, Matt." Mello laughed harder gaining an even weirder look from Matt.

"What? What is it now?" Matt lightly lifted Mello's left arm. Surely Mello couldn't be any more insane?

"I love you, Matt." Mello said, after partly getting over his laugh attack. He hugged his red-head.

"...What?" Matt asked. "I just yelled at you and you're--" He was cut off by Mello's lips on his own.

"Maaaaaa-haaatt, I'm tired." Mello said, draping his arms on Matt's shoulders and resting his head in his chest.

"...Okay...do you want to go to sleep in the bed? If so, get up." No answer. Matt looked at Mello, who was already sleeping. He smiled. "You're not an animal, Mello." He laid back on the couch, and drifted off with Mello still on his chest.

- - -

...LOL

I suck.

Review!


	5. Chocolate Choco Choco

LOLWUT

Summary – Everybody loves chocolate!

Rating: K+

Genre: Humour

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Chocolate by Soul Control

-*-8-*-

Mello was sitting. Just sitting. On the zebra striped couch.

Matt wasn't there, Mello honestly didn't care where that crazy man was.

So Mello decided to get up and find his chocolate.

Because everyone loves chocolate~

He walked to the kitchen, to find only one bar left.

"Matt! We need more chocolate!" Mello yelled haphazardly.

He unwrapped the bar halfway, and found one of Matt's lighters. He had to make use of it.

So, he held the chocolate over his mouth, and let the little flame lick the corner.

A drip of melted chocolate dropped onto his tongue.

"Ah, crap, that's hot!" He dropped the lighter and glared at it before walking away.

"Matt! Where are you?!" No answer. So Mello sat back on the couch and ate his chocolate normally.

"Hey, Mello!" Mello glanced over at his roommate.

"Uhh..."

"I got chocolate in my pants!" Matt epically pointed downward.

"...Is that MY chocolate?!"

"Come and get me!" Matt smirked.

"..." Mello growled and pounced on the red-head.

Let's just say...he got his chocolate back~

-*-8-*-

Heeee

Sorry it's so short~


	6. Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough

I thought that since MJ died, I'd use his song~ RIP MJ! I love you!

Summary – Just a snogfic (meaning boys making out :|)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough by Michael Jackson.

-*-8-*-

The Wammy's House was boring.

Especially if you were a 14-year-old boy.

And it was 2am.

And you have a red-haired boy crying hysterically on your shoulder.

Mello petted his friends back as he sobbed about the nightmare he had. Again.

"Matt..." The boy tried to quiet down, but kept shuddering in gasping sobs. "Matt."

"W-wh...what?" Matt managed.

"...was it the same dream?" He asked.

"..." Matt nodded into the crook of Mello's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Mello said. Matt looked up.

"Wh..why are you s-sorry?"

"I guess I don't know why. I just am." Mello said. Matt sobbed a bit more. "Matt, stop..." Mello lifted his chin up and stared into Matt's red eyes. He felt his heart twinge and before thinking, pressed his lips onto Matt's. Matt gasped and wanted to push away, but didn't.

"Matt," Mello pulled back. "I love you..." He bit his lip.

"I...you...h-how?"

"I love you."

"But--" Mello placed his lips back onto Matt's.

"I love you."

"I love...you too..." Matt blushed and kissed Mello back. They stayed, lip-locked for a few moments.

"You don't have to stop," Mello said, leaning his forehead against Matt's.

"Aren't you Catholic?"

"So?" Mello pecked Matt's lips again. "I'm already pretty sure I'm going to hell anyway."

"Don't say that!" Matt pulled back.

"I don't care," Mello smiled softly. "Don't stop for anything, until you get enough." He captured his lips again for another heart fluttering moment.

"I love you..." Matt breathed, and leaned against Mello's chest. "I won't stop." He let his eyes close. Mello leaned back and let Matt sleep more comfortably.

"I love you more." He whispered, and fell asleep.

-*-8-*-

:'D

I have 9 fics to do before the 7th.

8 to go, now!

Review, or we'll hunt you down and eat you :D


	7. Final Day

Ooo Look what I wrote at 6am~

Summary – It's Mello and Matt's last hours together

Rating: T

Genre: General

Disclaimer: I NO OWN DN OR FINAL DAY BY TOKIO HOTEL D8 STOP ASKING D

-*-8-*-

Fingers intertwined, Matt let out a small breath of satisfaction.

"Matty?" Matt decided that he didn't care where they were, though he knew that they were in his--

"Yeah, Mels?" apartment. It was dark in his little room. The boys were sitting on the floor, against the--

"Can you believe it?" wall, directly under the window, which was littered with smudged hand prints and dust, from the years spent there. The room was also littered with--

"Naw...can you?" chocolate wrappers. And every possession they had, was sprawled out on the floor. Matt, clad in--

"No..." his favourite Mario boxers, and a pair of orange goggles around his neck, rubbed his thumb against--

"We...don't have to do it..." Mello's sweaty palm. Mello decided clothes were stupid about five minutes ago, and was only wearing his rosary. He had--

"**You **don't have to...but I do." tried to convince Matt to strip his boxers, but Matt just smiled, and shook his head. Matt had sometimes contemplated--

"I'm not letting you go alone." his friend/lover's sanity, but really, what human was ever 'sane'? Not them, at least. Matt studied the gleaming--

"But you need to live," belt buckle in the middle of the room. Leather was everywhere, and the room was colourful due to Matt's multicoloured--

"What would be the point, if you weren't there?" striped shirts. Jeans were scattered and a few pairs--

"Tsk, you sound so emo..." of goggles. Matt looked at the clock, that read--

"We should go now." 6:17pm. Mello looked at Matt. It was their--

"Yeah..." final day. "Happy early birthday, Matt" Mello got up, followed by Matt, and left to carry out their plan, which would surely--

"See you in hell" fail.

-*-8-*-

…

8D?

lol

I was writing this...and I was like,

"What song goes well?"

And it happened to be playing.

XD


	8. I Kissed A Boy

Heehee

8am, this time~

You better fucking enjoy it D

jk

Summary – Mello gets a lil' tipsy, and decides to piss people off~ :3

Rating: Uhm...uhh...Between K+ and T

Genre: Humourish/romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or I Kissed A Boy by Cobra Starship

-*-8-*-

Song after song passed by in the club, where a feminine, leather-clad, blonde sat at the bar alone. His blue eyes glistened in the blinking lights, and he looked over the crowd of dancing

Half a glass of beer sat by his elbow. It was his third beer, and he was somewhat tipsy.

He watched a red-headed boy dance, skillfully swaying his hips and eying the crowd forming around him. Mello took a swig of his beer and slammed the glass on the counter.

The tecno Tetris song faded out and the red-head sat at the bar to catch his breath.

He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and the blonde instantly did a sort of headdesk to hide his face from the smoke.

"Uhh, dude?"

"What?" cam the muffled reply. The red-head blinked and put the cigarette back in his pocket.

"It's gone." he said, and the blonde lifted his head. He felt dizzy and rested it in his hand, taking another drink of his beer.

No one was doing anything interesting.

So the too-thin blonde stared at the goggle clad red-head. His shirt was striped, and he had jeans, with tall combat boots covering them.

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

"You." the drunk blonde said bluntly. The red-head blinked.

"Hm." He took a sip of the beer that the bartender set by him.

The blonde looked around again.

Nothing.

He wanted to change that.

The leather-clad boy sat up and spun in the stool once. But it didn't help. So he thought.

He decided that his only option was to piss some people off.

Mostly the other men.

He wen back to staring at his prey.

"What now?" He took another drink.

"Kiss me." The red-head choked a bit.

"Wh..what?!"

"Kiss me." the blonde restated.

"We're in the middle of a club..."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Well, no, but--" He was cut off abruptly by the blonde's lips crashing into his. The blonde grabbed the red-head's wrist so he couldn't get away and pressed him against the bar.

He glanced out of the corner of his half-closed eye to see people staring with no shame. The girls looked pretty excited, but the guys just looked pissed. Who were they to care about other peoples' sexuality? The blonde smirked into his kiss and pressed his lips harder, licking the red-head's bottom lip.

The red-head finally responded, and kissed back. Murmurs were now heard throughout the club and there were giggles from the girls.

The red-head seemed to go along, kissing back with as much force and passion as the blonde. A hint of chocolate ran over his tongue as the blonde intruded his mouth.

The blonde broke the kiss and glared at the crowd, until they went back to their activities.

"Wh-what?" the red-read stammered.

"You're a good kisser. I'm Mello."

"Err, thanks? I'm Matt..."

"Good. Let's go then, Matt."

"What? Where?"

"My house? I don't give a shit."

"...Are we going to continue this?"

"We will if you move your fucking ass. Come on." Mello grabbed Matt's hand and walked out of the bar, leaving people to guess what was going to go on.

-*-8-*-

…

8D?

Uhmuhmuhm...

I COULD have made this a lemon but it's awkward.

XD  
Not as much anymore, after RPing with my dA bff.

XD

Review or I'll hunt you down and eat you :3


	9. When Angels Fly Away

Summary – Mello leaves Matt, and...yeah.

Genre: Romance/angst

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or When Angels Fly Away by Cold

-*-8-*-

Mello was leaving.

Again.

He always left. But he always came back. Matt knew this. Why was he crying so hard? Why did he even want the violent blonde to come back? All he did was hit him, and order him around. And Matt took all of it. Matt paid the rent, Matt bought Mello's chocolate, and Matt did all the dirty work.

Matt was only helping. Because Mello was his angel. Beauty unaffected by the flames, that had scarred an entire half of his face, and all the way down to hie elbow.

Although his wings weren't physically there, Matt could see them. Clearly. Even through the fog of violence, sex, murders, and whatever else you could think of, Matt could see them.

Mello's wings were pure white, perfectly shaped, the perfect size.

Matt, of course, knew he didn't have wings.

Not any like Mello's, at least.

Because Matt didn't pray. Not as much as Mello. Mello had prayed every night, for as long as Matt could remember. Which was a long time. Matt had only prayed the day he picked Mello up from his destroyed hideout.

It wasn't like Matt was Antichrist or anything, but he had never had a religion. He hated going to church, and he just couldn't believe all of the stuff said in just one religion.

So he settled for believing in Mello. Matt did everything for Mello, whether it cost him his life or not.

"I'm not coming back." Mello declared for the hundredth time.

"Mello..."

"No. You'll do fine on your own. Hell, you'll probably be better off." Mello grabbed a small bag off of the table.

"But--"  
"Plus, this is going to kill me anyway. I would rather you stay alive. Earth needs people like you, Matt." Matt stood in silence. Someone like him? Someone like **him**?! Matt was a worthless dog who just sat there, playing video games! If someone like him smashed a butterfly, nothing would happen!

"Mello, I'm nothing without you! If you leave, I follow. If you cry, I cry. If you wanna carry out some fucked up plan like bombing Wammy's, I'd go with you! If you died...I'd die..." Matt trailed off, thinking of how he should probably just go shoot himself right now for that shitty speech.

"Matt..." Mello's voice sounded a little off.

"I love you, Mels..." Matt whispered, more to himself. But Mello heard.

"I..."  
"I know, Mels...go on out..." Matt walked into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut. He buried himself under the covers, as if that could make him invisible.

The door creaked open a bit, Mello peeking around it.

"Matt?"

"Whaa?" Came the muffled reply.

"Can...can I lay down with you?" Matt stayed still. "...Matt?"

"Fine..." Matt inched over a bit, making room for the blonde. Mello walked the rest of the way in, drifting over to the medium-sized bed. Mello laid down on his back, Matt facing away from him.

Mello turned over, attempting to get Matt to turn towards him. He finally gave up.

"...Matty?"

"...yeah?"

"Do you...do you believe in angels?" Matt opened his eyes, and turned his head, gazing at Mello's perfect wings. He turned so he could breathe in Mello's sent -a mix of chocolate and something amazing. Mello leaned in and kissed Matt on the lips for one, sweet second.

Matt smiled.

"Yeah, Mello; I do..."

-*-8-*-

:O

lol

Wowie.

I will stop threatening you now :3

Review for free babies!!


	10. Strawberry Fields Forever

I got this idea from watching a youtube video 900 times.

Summary – Mello absolutely loves Matty's hair 8D

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles (I was actually listening to Jim Sturgess' version :3

-*8-*-

His hair was like the colour of a dark red strawberry.

And Mello hated it when he dyed it.

Matt was always doing something stupid, and this was the stupidest. Even if he didn't know that. He would go and buy some stupid colour, like green or black, and finally, Mello caught him in the actual process of dying his hair purple.

"Matt," The blonde stated. "What are you doing?" Even though it was so painfully obvious to him.

"Dying my hair." Matt said simply. Mello thought. Maybe he could wash it out...

"Why?"

"Because I can." Mello blinked.

"Uhh, can you not?"

"But I'm already--"  
"Wash it out. Hurry, before it dries."

"But Mellooo," The purple-head whined.

"What?

"I've already started."

"Well wash it out!"

"But I don't wanna! I paid for this!"  
"Who cares?"

"Why do you love my God damned hair so fuckin' much?!" Mello looked confused.  
"Who said that?"

"You did."

"...was I drunk?"

"Very." Matt proceeded to smash more dye into his hair.

"Maa-att, stoo-op!"

"Noo-o~" Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello's reflection.

"Then I can just do it." Mello stomped up to the other boy, and yanked the stained bottle out of his hands.

"Mel--" Mello grabbed the boy's shirt, and shoved him into the wall of the shower. "Hey!"

"Matt, you could've done this the easy way, but you chose to do it the hard way." Mello stated, turning on the water.

"Mello!" Mello grabbed the nozzle and pressed it to the top of Matt's head. "Dude!" Purple streaks ran down Matt's face as he tried to wipe them away.

"Yes, Matt?"

"What the fuck's your problem?!" Matt tried to swat Mello's hand away but resulted in Mello holding his hands behind his back with his free hand.

"Your hair doesn't need to be different." Mello stated simply. He let go of Matt's wrists to grab a bottle of shampoo.

"So you **do** like it," Matt grinned. Mello continued washing Matt's hair, and Matt stood with a pouty look on his face. A tint of pink stained Mello's cheeks. Matt looked down at the purple water swirling down the drain. "Well?" He looked back up at Mello.

"I don't like it when you dye it..."

"So you like it red." Mello sighed.

"Yes, Matt, I like it when your hair is red." He looked at the water, rinsing Matt's hair until the water was clear. He shut off the water, and crossed his arms.

"Fuck you, now my clothes are all soaked." Matt stuck out his tongue.

"If you stick your tongue out at me again, I swear I'll bite it off." Mello growled. Matt blinked at Mello, then smiled. He stuck his tongue out as childishly as possible for a 19-year-old boy, and made a run for it.

Mello blinked once, surprised, then jumped our of the shower.

"Get your striped-ass back here!" He yelled, running in the direction he thought Matt went.

"Shit," Matt muttered. He had managed to corner himself, and Mello was about 8 feet away. Matt shrunk down and shut his eyes, blocking anywhere he though Mello would hit.

"Hah!" Mello stomped up to his friend, and pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Don'tkillmedon'tkillmedon'tkillme!!" Matt repeated.

"I won't **kill** you, Matt."

"N-no torturing, either, please-and-thank you!" Matt winced as Mello pushed him against the wall harder.

"Nah," Mello smirked. Matt peeked at him.

"Uhh, what are you gonna do?" Matt's bright eyes were filled with fear/cockyness.

"Hmm," Mello pretended to think. He twirled a bit of Matt's dripping hair.

"M-Mello? Dude, what are you gonna do?!" Matt squirmed.

"...this~" Mello pressed his lips onto Matt's, noting the bright eyes widening more, and he earned a small gasp, in which Mello took to shove his tongue inside the boys' mouth. He swirled hit tongue around Matt's, then bit down, and pulled away.

"Wh.."  
"Told you~" Mello smirked and ruffled Matt's hair, before walking away from a dumbfounded Matt.

-*-8-*-

...8D?

You have NO idea.

My spacebar is a bitch, atm, so if I made a mistake, I blame that.

...srsly.

Okay, so offering babies does NOT work.

So review or I'll go make chocolate not exist. Except when I want some. 8D

BAIE LOVES!!


	11. Into The Ocean

Holy fuck.

I was listening to this song, and I had to get up to write this down.

XD

Summary – Matt falls overboard into the ocean

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: K+ (unless death is T)

Disclaimer: I don't own DN or Into The Ocean by Blue October

-*-8-*-

Matt had fallen overboard. It was as simple as that. He heard his codename being screamed, over and over by Mello, before hitting the water with a loud splash. The screaming was drowned out by a wave crashing down, throwing Matt underwater. He violently kicked his legs, reaching the surface only to be dragged down by another wave.

Twenty minutes into the struggle, Matt's arms and legs burned.

He popped above the surface, finding nothing but darkness and another large wave coming at him. He drew in a breath before the wave forced him down again, dragging him deeper than the previous ones. The pressure made his head throb, and his lungs felt crushed. This was one of the tomes Matt wished he didn't smoke.

His arms and legs were broken down, and he knew he wouldn't be able to swim back up.

Unnoticeable tears welled in his eyes as he thought of Mello.

Matt had promised to be with him forever, he'd promised to listen to his rants, and he'd never told him his true feelings. This thought only upset Matt more, and he hiccuped. A very fatal mistake.

Water filled his lungs, and he tried to cough it all out, but that only made it worse.

He finally accepted his fate, and let himself go limp, only thinking of Mello.

"Goodbye..." He mouthed.

-*-

Mello screamed until his throat throbbed, tears running down his face, washed away by the rain.

Matt had promised not to leave him! He'd promise to always be there to comfort Mello! Mello looked at the thin gold bracelet on his wrist. He took out a matching one, and sobbed more.

He'd planned on telling Matt his feelings, and giving him the bracelet if he accepted.

Mello let the gold bracelet fall from his hand, into the ocean, where it could stay with Matt forever.

"Goodbye..." He whispered.

-*-8-*-

AND THEY LIVED HAPPI—oh wait.

HA

KAYTHESANDSHINOBI, I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT!!!  
3

Ah ha!  
I will give you Mello's chocolate if you review.

If you don't, I'm dumping it into the ocean.

With Matty.

:3


End file.
